Chapter 852
Chapter 852 is titled "Germa's Failure". Cover Page Cover Page Request: "A Maestro-looking bear being moved while staring very intently at the art of display in Robin's Solo Exhibition". Yu Moritobi (real name), Hyōgo Prefecture Written under the painting is the word kawaii, the Japanese concept of cuteness. Above that painting there is an unseen piece titled "Hidoi Koto Suru Wa", which was the title of Robin's story during the Straw Hat's Separation. Short Summary In an infirmary inside Whole Cake Chateau, Reiju wakes up and finds Sanji in the room. Sanji proceeds to explain to her what happened between Pudding and herself. Inside the Prison Library, Jinbe burns and destroys Mont-d'Or's books, thereby releasing all those trapped inside. Luffy leaves Nami with Jinbe and goes off on his own to find Sanji. Back inside the infirmary, Reiju accepts Sanji's explanation of events and, to his shock, tells him to allow the assassinations to go ahead. She proceeds to explain her memory of the circumstances surrounding Sanji's birth, before urging him to flee the island with the other Straw Hat Pirates. Long Summary On Whole Cake Island, inside the Chateau infirmary, a doctor and a homie guard both comment on Reiju's incredible enhanced healing ability. As they talk, Sanji sneaks in undetected and ties and blindfolds the homie to a chair. Reiju then wakes, noticing Sanji's presence with surprise. She also inspects her injured leg while recalling foggily that she had been caught in a supposed crossfire. Sanji tells her that her memory has been overwritten, and proceeds to tell her what really happened. In the Prisoner's Library, Jinbe burns the book imprisoning Luffy and Nami, in order to free them. Nami thanks Jinbe, but wonders why he is on the island. Jinbe explains that his Sun Pirates are subordinate to Big Mom's crew. Nami points out the knocked out Charlotte Opera, and comments with concern that his actions constitute rebellion, and Jinbe affirms that there's no going back now. He tells Luffy and Nami that they have to hide somewhere where they won't be found, while Luffy complains about being hungry. Jinbe wonders how Luffy can be worrying about his stomach at a time like this, but Luffy interjects that he didn't ask for any food. Luffy recalls Pudding's words and tells Jinbe to look after Nami, before running off to find and warn Sanji. In the infirmary, Reiju tells Sanji that she believes his version of events as she had been investigating Pudding due to finding her suspicious. Sanji proceeds to bemoan his belief that his own sacrifice would secure the safety of his crew, as Reiju notes on how Judge underestimated Big Mom before stating that they should not stand in the way of the planned assassinations. A shocked Sanji objects immediately, not wanting Reiju to die, but a touched Reiju responds that Sanji owes her nothing for helping him escape the Germa Kingdom 13 years ago. She urges Sanji to escape Whole Cake Island as soon as possible, and to worry about protecting the Baratie once he is safely away. Before Sanji can object further, Reiju divulges to him one of her strongest childhood memories. She recalls a fight between their father and mother, during which their mother refused to undergo the surgery which would transform their soon-to-be-born sons into emotionless machines. While she was ultimately unable to refuse the surgery, she secretly took a drug that counteracted (in part) the effects of the Lineage Factor manipulation surgery. The drug led to a sudden deterioration in her health, and did nothing to prevent the surgery's successful modification of Ichiji, Niji and Yonji. However, the scientists monitoring the Vinsmoke brothers began observing behaviors in Sanji that revealed that his modification had been unsuccessful. While Judge blamed Sanji for the drug's success, Sora cherished Sanji's displays of kindness, crying in happiness as she told Reiju and Eponi about Sanji's actions. After listening, a horrified Sanji begins to state that their mother's death was his fault, but Reiju overrides him and tells him that their mother was happy from the bottom of her heart, and did not regret a thing. Reiju continues by stating that Sanji cannot be a failure, and that he is in fact kinder than anyone, leaving Sanji speechless. On the second floor of the Chateau, Luffy has taken hold of one of Big Mom's subordinates and is strangling him, trying to elicit Sanji's whereabouts. At the same time, in the Hall of Treasures, Charlotte Smoothie learns of Jinbe's rebellion and orders all homies and soldiers to seal off the fourth floor. Smoothie warns the soldiers not to inform Big Mom of the chaos inside the Chateau, and gives them permission to kill the rebels if necessary. Back inside the infirmary, Reiju encourages Sanji to forget about Germa and leave. She reflects that Germa is nothing but a war machine that the world can do without, and that the Vinsmokes are a family of murderers that deserve death. Sanji continues his objections to Reiju's proposed self-sacrifice, but Reiju explains that she cannot disobey their father's commands. With Luffy fast approaching and leaving a trail of destruction behind him, Reiju states that she believes the Baratie is under no threat from Big Mom and (further) reveals that Sanji's handcuffs are fakes she had switched out with the real pair. Reiju concludes by telling Sanji forcefully to consider what was most important in his life; in particular, she emphasizes that he will never again meet people as amazing the ones he has now, for as long as he lives. Quick References Chapter Notes *Reiju's recovery progresses quickly, enabling her to attend the Tea Party tomorrow. *Luffy and Nami are freed from their prisons, alongside many unnamed prisoners. **When Jinbe sets fire to the books, Nami mentions she felt like she had "been through something like this before", referencing the time she was freed from Galdino's Giant Candle Service Set the exact same way: burning it. It can also reference to the fact that the person she was trapped with once again tried to free themselves by dispatching their limbs (Zoro and his legs; Luffy and his arms). **In addition, Jinbe mentions that he first met Luffy in a prison, referring to their first meeting in Impel Down. *Jinbe begins his rebellion against the Big Mom Pirates. *Sanji tells Reiju what really happened to her and she believes him. *The name of the late matriarch of the Vinsmoke Family is revealed to be Sora. **She opposed Judge in turning their children into emotionless beings, and that their modifications were done against her will. **She attempted to stop her husband's ambition by self-administering a drug that was intended to negate the surgery's effects, but it only worked on Sanji. Meanwhile, the drug's after-effects made her weaker, eventually leading to her death. *Reiju claims that Big Mom has no interest in attacking the Baratie and killing Zeff. *Reiju is content with letting the Vinsmoke Family die and she reveals to Sanji that the cuffs around his hands are just duds she had switched out with the explosive ones. Characters Arc Navigation ru:Глава 852